1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods to test electromagnetically actuated fuel injectors.
2. Background Discussion
An electromagnetically actuated fuel injector of an engine may be tested for proper function by pressurizing the engine's fuel rail with air, actuating the injector, and measuring the pressure drop in the fuel rail upstream of the injector.
Pressurizing the fuel rail and measuring the pressure drop may require costly equipment. Also, residual fluids introduced into the injector during its manufacture may be released during this testing process.
A less costly method for testing an electromagnetically actuated fuel injector that also reduces or eliminates the release of residual fluids is desired.